


Veni vidi vici

by BabyDracky



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed est largement au-dessus du niveau de tous ces militaires... ou presque!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veni vidi vici

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Aellane @ LJ

Veni vidi vici  
Vraiment rien d'impressionnant au QG et ils appelaient ça une armée d'élite? Il ne se permettrait pas de rabaisser le travail des autres et ils devaient chacun avoir leurs talents et capacités, même si cachés...  
Ed se surprit à sourire franchement.  
Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un entraînement aussi agréable et aussi amusant. Il avait ridiculisé les chiens de l'Armée. Il en avait fait de la charpie!  
Cette fois-ci il riait à gorge déployée.  
Le meilleur! Voilà ce qu'il était.  
"Dis-moi, petit, où vas-tu comme ça? J'ai failli ne pas te voir passer dans mon champ visuel..."  
Le colonel avait ce sourire suffisant sur le coin des lèvres.  
"Qui oses-tu traiter de minus, minus????!!!" Aboya-t-il.  
"Je vois que tu as encore de l'énergie à revendre... alors..."  
L'Alchimiste de feu leva élégamment l'une de ses mains gantées et Ed eut à peine le temps d'entendre claquer ses doigts comme un fouet redoutable.  
Ca allait chauffer!


End file.
